The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a balance weight on a tire wheel, more specifically to a balance weight mounting apparatus for a tire wheel by which a balance weight having a weight portion and a clip portion is mounted on the rim of a tire wheel through the clip portion.
In general, a balance weight is fixed to or mounted on the outer circumference of the rim of the tire wheel of a vehicle in order to correct the unbalanced rotation of the tire wheel.
The balance weight is composed of a weight portion and a clip portion and is fixed by clamping the outer circumference of the rim between the weight portion disposed along the outer surface of the rim of the tire wheel and the clip portion. This balance weight is mounted on the tire wheel by a worker who manually strikes the clip portion with a hammer so as to deform it to wrap the outer edge of the rim of the tire wheel.
Nevertheless, the above conventional mounting operation of the balance weight is wrong in workability and monotonous, and in particular, when the balance weight must be mounted for a tire of a large size, the mounting operation is dangerous and inefficient because the tire wheel has a heavy weight, and moreover it is very unreasonable to manually carry out only the mounting process regardless of that other processes such as the process for measuring a tire balance and the like are automatically carried out.
Therefore, there is an earnest desire for automatically carrying out this process and the development of an apparatus, which can automatically mount a balance weight on a tire wheel securely and promptly as if the balance weight was manually mounted thereon by a worker, has been desired.